Kein Blick zurück
by Curupirax
Summary: Hermine Granger führt ein ruhiges Leben. Hat einen gut bezahlten Job und steht kurz vor einer Beförderung. Wenn da nur nicht ihr neuer Fall wäre, der ihr Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen wird und sie an allem zweifeln lässt, woran sie bis jetzt, geglaubt hat...
1. Prolog - Monate zuvor

**Prolog**

In der Nähe einer kleinen Stadt, unweit von der deutschen Grenze, wo das Land sich namentlich in die _Tschechische Republik _verwandeln würde, eilte eine junge Frau keuchen durch den Wald.

In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen leicht gekrümmten Stab, der vibrierte und Funken ausstieß, wenn sie ihn über die Schulter, ohne sich umzudrehen, abfeuerte. Mit der anderen hielt sie eine kleine Tasche fest umklammert.

Hinter ihr jaulte ihr tierischer Verfolger schmerzerfüllt auf. Vorsichtig blickte sie zurück und sah wie der Hund, ein Schäferhund, vermutete sie, zusammenbrach.

Getroffen!

Erfreut lächelte sie, als der Besitzer des Hundes keuchend neben ihm zum Halten kam. Panisch blickte er sie an: „Mein Hund! Du miese kleine Schlampe! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Wütend presste der Ältere seine gelblichen Zähne zusammen und es ertönte ein gefährliches Knurren. Drohend erhob er seinerseits den Zauberstab.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn: „Zeit für ein Schläfchen, denn ich habe keine Zeit mehr für dich", bellte sie und wirkte ein unausgesprochenes „_Stupor_" auf ihn. Der Mann fiel geschockt nach hinten und blieb regungslos im Laub der Bäume liegen.

Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er sich wieder erholen würde, weswegen sie, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, abwandte und weiter ging. Sie wusste nicht, ob es noch mehrere von ihnen gab, weshalb sie vorsichtig durch das Dickicht des Waldes schlich und ihre Ohren spitzte. Denn auf eine weitere Hetzjagd hatte sie absolut keine Lust. Und selbst wenn sie Lust dazu hatte, würde ihr die nötige Kraft fehlen und somit einfacher zum Fangen sein. Diese Blöße wollte sie sich unter allen Umständen ersparen.

Kurz vor ihrem Ziel begann sie wieder zu rennen und zückte noch mitten im Lauf ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf einen verwitterten Baum. Dieser verschwand und legte ein Eisentor frei, das zwischen zwei großen Bäumen eingelassen war.

Schnell sprang sie hindurch und schlug es mit einem metallischen Klirren wieder zu. Mit einem Surren, was kaum zu hören war, schlossen sich die Schutzzauber wieder vollendend.

Hinter dem Tor erhob sich ein kleines Haus, das im Schatten der Bäume, die ringsherum um das Grundstück standen, Furcht einflößend aussah. Einzig ein schmaler Weg, der mit Schotter belegt war, führte zu dem Eingang des Hauses.

Die Bäume, die sich links und rechts um das Haus im sanften Wind hin und her bewegten, schützten es zusätzlich vor unliebsame Besucher. Denn das Geäst war so ineinander verzweigt, dass nicht einmal eine kleine Maus hindurchgepasst hätte.

Definitiv magisch, denn selbst der schlechteste _Muggel_gärtner hätte niemals Bäume so nah nebeneinander gepflanzt.

Doch die junge Frau war froh über den zusätzlichen Sichtschutz.

So musste sie ihre Schutzzauber nicht allzu weit auswerfen und hatte trotzdem genügend Platz auf dem Gelände.

Hinter dem Haus lag ein kleiner Steg, an dem ein Boot angebunden, auf die nächste Fahrt über den See wartete.

Selten verirrten sich _Muggel_ hierher und wenn doch, dann nahmen sie diese Ecke des Waldes nicht wahr. Denn die junge Frau hatte den _Fidelius-Zauber_ gewirkt, sodass nur eingeweihte Menschen, das Haus und sein Gelände finden und betreten konnten. Wer nichts davon wusste, würde selbst nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kommen dort mit seinem Boot anzulegen oder in dem Teil des Waldes jagen zu gehen.

Hörbar stieß sie ihren Atem aus und ließ sich erschöpft in das nasse Gras fallen.

Was ein Tag.

Knapper ging es bald nicht mehr. Noch nie hatte es einer der Suchtrupps so weit geschafft. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Das nächste Mal würde sie weiter weg von ihrem Lager müssen. Wenn sie ihre Vorräte auffüllen wollte. Denn wenn sie es nicht machen würde, wüssten die Suchtrupps bald in etwa, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Und auf weitere Verfolgungsjagden konnte sie getrost verzichten, ihr Leben war auch so schon schwer genug.

Es war eh seltsam, das die Leute aus London, sie immer noch suchten. Immerhin war es nun schon gute drei Jahre her, seit sie abgehauen war und alles hinter sich gelassen hatte. Und ihrem Vater müsste das Bestechungsgeld eigentlich auch schon längst ausgegangen sein.

Merkwürdig.

Ihr Plan hatte eigentlich so ausgesehen, das die Leute vom Ministerium nach zwei Jahren, die Suche einstellen würden. Und nach weiteren Jahren hätte man sie für tot erklärt. Aber scheinbar war der neue Leiter hartnäckiger und hatte mehr Männer zur Verfügung. Denn seinem Vorgänger gelang es kaum sie auch nur einmal zu finden, wenn sie wieder einmal einen Zauber nutzte.

Es war scheiße.

Ihr Leben momentan.

Sie musste Zaubern, durfte es aber nur begrenzt, um nicht aufzufallen.

Sie wälzte Bücher, _Muggel_bücher, magische Bücher, aber nichts half, um ihr Leben etwas besser zu gestalten. Sie war einfach eine Hexe durch und durch.

Wenn sie aber tagtäglich Gebrauch von ihrem Zauberstab machen würde, wäre sie bald nur noch auf der Flucht.

Wie sehnlichst wünschte sie sich an manchen Tagen einen Tarnumhang...

Noch immer schwer atmend erhob sie sich und strich fahrig ihre Kleidung glatt. Sie warf einen Blick zurück durch das Tor, aber erkannte keine weiteren Verfolger.

Stolpernd schritt sie auf den Eingang des Hauses zu und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich ab. Es hatte damals sehr lange gedauert, bis sie das Gebäude wieder halbwegs bewohnbar machen konnte. Schon alleine, weil sie sparsam Zaubern musste.

Die Fassade des Hauses war noch nach all den Jahren so schön, wie sie es damals auf einem Bild gesehen hatte.

Lediglich innen hatte sie eine Menge Arbeit gehabt.

Und würde sie hier einmal Besuch beherbergen wollen, müsste sie noch viel mehr daran tun. Denn der Besitzer hatte es wegen dem Krieg und allem darum, ziemlich verfallen lassen.

Seufzend ging sie in die kleine Küche, die direkt an den Flur angrenzte und knallte ihre Tasche auf den Küchentisch. Gierig räumte sie ihre Beute aus und biss herzhaft in ein Würstchen, was sie Stunden zuvor bei einem Fleischer in der Stadt erstanden hatte.

Während sie kaute, überschlug sie grob die Tage, die sie mit diesen Lebensmitteln auskommen musste und stellte fest, dass sie diesmal ausreichend gekauft hatte. Munter verstaute sie die Lebensmittel in den Schränken und bereitete sich eine kleine Suppe zu, die sie mit den anderen Würsten essen würde.

Als die Suppe fertig gekocht und verzehrt war ging sie hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie die nun leere Tasche an einen Haken hing und sich ihrer verschwitzten Kleidung entledigte. Sie tapste hinaus in den Flur und betrat das Bad, was ihrem Schlafzimmer gegenüber lag.

Müde rieb sie sich die Gelenke und ließ warmes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen. Als sie damals hier angekommen war hatte es noch kein Wasser gegeben.

Sie hatte sich mühselig mit Haushaltszauber beholfen und erst viele Wochen später magisch Strom angezapft und einen Boiler sowie Wasserfilter besorgt.

Nachdem ihr ein guter Freund, mit dem sie heute noch Kontakt hielt diese Tipps gegeben hatte.

Ihm gehörte das hier auch alles, doch er hatte es ihr vermacht und würde es nie wieder haben wollen. Er sagte einmal, wenn ihr Vater sie nicht mehr suchte, würde er das Haus mit all seinen Besitztümern an sie überschreiben.

Es wäre eine Lebensaufgabe, wenn sie alle Räume restaurieren wollte.

Aber sie hatte ja Zeit.

Da sie aber nicht ganz auf Magie und Zaubertränke verzichten wollte und konnte, bezog sie den Tagespropheten und reiste immer einmal im Monat in eine große Stadt.

Letztes Mal war es Erfurt gewesen. Die magische Gasse, die sie dort gesehen hatte, war zwar kleiner als die Winkelgasse in London, aber mit weit aus besseren Läden bestückt.

Die nächste Stadt auf ihrer Liste würde Berlin sein. Sie konnte es nicht noch einmal riskieren so nah an ihrem zu Hause zu reisen.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich in die Wanne sinken und genoss das warme Wasser, was sie langsam einlullte und schläfrig machte.

All die Strapazen, die sie in den letzten Tagen erleiden musste, fielen von ihr ab und ein genüssliches Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen.

Als sie nach über einer Stunde das Bad verließ, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren und freute sich riesig aufs Schlafen.

Wäre da nicht die Eule gewesen, die Unbarmherzig mit dem Schnabel gegen ihr Fenster klopfte und um Einlass bat...


	2. Kapitel 1 - Das Angebot

Fröstelnd zog Hermine sich die Jacke enger um ihren Körper, als sie an diesem Morgen ihre Wohnung verließ und sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium machte. Seit Hermine vor drei Jahren ihren Job im Ministerium aufgenommen hatte, war sie von zu Hause ausgezogen und hatte kurze Zeit bei den Weasleys gewohnt.

In der Zeit hatte sie Massen an Zeitungen gehortet und Flugblätter gesammelt, die preiswerte Wohnungsangebote versprachen. Als sie dann in ihre jetzige Wohnung eingezogen war, machte sie es sich zur Aufgabe, jeden Morgen zu Fuß auf Arbeit zu gehen und abends ebenfalls wieder zu Fuß zurück.

Zum einen wollte sie ihren Körper fit halten und zum anderen genoss Hermine das morgendliche Treiben, wenn die Muggel auf den Weg zu Arbeit waren.

Apparieren war zwar immer noch der leichtere Weg, aber immer wenn sie Ron sah, wusste Hermine, wofür sie es tat. Denn seit Ron mit Lavender zusammen war, hatte er einige Kilos zugenommen. Es mochte zwar nicht daran liegen das er täglich apparierte sondern eher an Lavenders guten Kochkünsten, aber Hermine musste trotzdem schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte.

Denn jedes Mal wenn sein Gewicht zur Sprache kam, griff er sich unbewusst an den Bauch und verteidigte sich wie, als ob es das Letzte wäre, was er tun könnte. Dabei war er nicht einmal Dick, er hatte immer noch ein normales Gewicht, lediglich der Bauchumfang war etwas größer geworden.

Als Hermine damals mit Ron zusammen war, hatte sie schnell bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich als Partner liebte. Sondern eher als Bruder. Ihre Beziehung hielt kaum ein Jahr und sie war froh darüber, dass sie und Ron es noch rechtzeitig hatten beenden können.

Sie dachte lange, das es mit der Zeit besser werden würde, das einfach noch so viel von dem Krieg nachwirkte. Doch als Ron damals kurz vor dem Ende ihres, nachgeholten, letzten Schuljahres die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und ihr beichtete, dass er Lavender noch liebte, war sie froh.

Sie trennten sich friedlich voneinander und all ihre Freunde waren erstaunt darüber, dass sie beide trotz allem noch so eine harmonische Freundschaft haben konnten.  
Noch heute, drei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss waren sie Freunde und Hermine fand es immer wieder aufs Neue lustig wie eifersüchtig Lavender doch sein konnte.

Kurz vor acht erreichte sie endlich, halb durch gefroren, den Mitarbeiterzugang ins Ministerium. Neben der Tür, die nach innen aufschwang, als ein dicklicher Mann hineinging, stand Harry und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Grinsend stellte sie sich neben ihn und machte keinerlei Anstalten ebenfalls hinein zugehen.  
„Morgen, Hermine", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor und blickte sehnlichst zum Eingang. Sich erbarmend umarmte sie Harry als Begrüßung und zog ihn mit sich.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Genüsslich seufzend, als er in die Wärme trat, schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte Hermine leidend an. „Ginny schnarcht im Winter immer so laut und du?"

„So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr", flüsterte sie und Harry schaute sie erfreut an. „Bald ist Urlaub hm?", hing sie noch an, als Harry sich in eine Kabine stellen wollte.

„Ja, endlich! Ginny beschwert sich schon, dass ich ständig nur im Einsatz bin. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass dieses Jahr alles ruhig bleibt und nicht wieder ein Geisteskranker aus dem Mungo ausbricht und London in Angst und Schrecken versetzt."

„Das war letztes Jahr oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Zum Glück sitze ich in einer ruhigen Abteilung, die nicht aus ihrem Urlaub zitiert wird", gab sie grinsend an und wollte nun selbst in eine der Kabinen gehen. Doch Harry hielt sie mit seiner gemurmelten Frage zurück.

„Das weißt du doch schon längst. Ich habe nur mit euch die Ausbildung gemacht, weil ich wie ihr wollte, dass dieses Mal, wirklich alle Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel kommen", erklärte sie in einem harschen Ton.

„Und deswegen wechselst du die Abteilung?" Grinsend öffnete er die Tür zu einer Kabine.  
„Oh Merlin, sag doch einfach das du mich nur verarschen wolltest. Du weißt doch das ich am frühen Morgen sehr empfindlich für Scherze bin."

Lachend fiel die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss. „Du kennst mich doch oder etwa nicht?"

„Aber deshalb musst du mich doch nicht mit Fragen nerven, deren Antwort du schon weißt", murmelte Hermine und ging nun selbst in ihre Kabine um sich durch die Toilette ins Ministerium zu spülen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums angekommen war, hörte sie auch schon wieder Harry neben sich. „Du fehlst uns halt im Team, auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst."

„Weiß ich, aber du weißt auch, dass es nie das war, was ich eigentlich machen wollte."

„Und Vermisste zu suchen macht Spaß?" Zweifelnd blickte er Hermine an.

„Harry, es geht doch nicht nur darum. Die Abteilung heißt nicht umsonst Straf-, und Vermisstenverfolgung. Ich sitze zwar den größten Teil im Büro, aber immerhin darf ich auch euch Auroren anleiten", erklärte sie ihm grinsend und tippte gegen seine Brust, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon ging. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihr zu den magischen Aufzügen und lächelte ihr zu, als sie nebeneinander im Lift standen.

„Bis später", murmelte Harry, als der Lift in seiner Etage anhielt und Menschen ein und ausstiegen. Hermine nickte lediglich und hob die Hand zum Abschied.

In der nächsten Etage stieg ihr Chef, Mr. Parker ein.  
„Guten Morgen Miss Granger."  
„Morgen, Chef", grüßte sie lächelnd zurück machte ihm etwas Platz.  
„Was steht heute bei Ihnen an?"

„Nicht viel. Gleich eine Verhandlung, ansonsten beginnt heute ja die alljährliche Aktendurchsicht. Vielleicht gibt es da ja etwas Interessantes für mich."  
Verwundert blickte Mr. Parker sie an. „Welche Verhandlung war das noch gleich?"  
„Es geht glaube ich um die verwirrte Hexe, die letzte Woche in London Eastside einige Muggel verhext hatte."

„Ach der Fall, mhm da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich müsste Sie nachher mal sprechen. Würden Sie bitte nach der Mittagspause in mein Büro kommen?"  
„Sicherlich", stimmte sie zu und verließ den Lift mit ihm zusammen, nachdem sich die ratternden Gitter geöffnet hatten. „Worum geht's denn?"  
„Oh ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten", meinte ihr Chef und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Okay, bis später dann", verabschiedete sie ihn und ging zu ihrem Büro, wo sie sich seufzend hinter ihrem Schreibtisch verkroch.

Lustlos blättere sie einige Akten durch, war aber mit ihren Gedanken mehr bei dem Gespräch von eben als das sie aktiv arbeitete.  
So hob ihren Kopf erst wieder, als eine surrende Memonachricht in ihr Zimmer geschwirrt kam. Erschrocken blickte sie auf die Uhr.

„Oh verdammt", murmelte sie und öffnete die Memo als sie aus ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen war. Genauso schnell wie sie aufgesprungen war ließ sie sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen. Das Zaubergamot hatte die Verhandlung schon vorgezogen und es sei laut Armstrong nicht nötig das sie anwesend sein musste.

Blöder Armstrong.

Genervt zog sie die Akten näher zu sich ran und begann nun, sie aktiv durchzuarbeiten. Bei der alljährlichen Aktendurchsicht bekam jeder Mitarbeiter einen beachtlichen Stapel an Akten, die, die Fälle der letzten vier Jahre beinhalteten, die nicht gelöst werden konnten.

Die vergangenen Jahre hatte sie Glück gehabt. Denn da gab es kaum Fälle, die ungelöst waren und somit wurde sie mit anderen Aufgaben betraut.  
Dieses Jahr war ihr das Glück nicht hold.  
Aber wirklich anspruchsvoll war auch diese Tätigkeit nicht für Hermine. Weswegen sie schon vor der Mittagspause bei ihrem Chef im Büro stand.

„Mr. Parker?" Rief sie und lugte vorsichtig in das Büro ihres Chefs, nachdem sie angeklopft hatten.  
„Ah Miss Granger, was kann ich für sie tun? Wir wollten uns doch erst nach dem Mittag treffen?"

Sie betrat nun das Büro ihres Chefs gänzlich und blieb aber bei der Tür stehen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte, wenn Sie Zeit hätten, könnten wir es vorziehen? Da ich meine Akten durchhabe. Und die Verhandlung für mich ausgefallen ist."

„Ausgefallen?"

„Armstrong."

Schmunzelnd deutete Parker auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzten Sie sich doch."  
„Danke Chef."  
„Hat dieser Sack Ihnen mal wieder die Tour vermasselt hm?"  
Überrascht von der Ausdrucksweise ihres Chefs unterdrückte sie ein Hüsteln und nickte stattdessen.

„Nicht mehr lange Miss Granger-"  
„Huh?"  
Lachend wedelte Parker mit seiner Hand. „Ich sollte wohl von vorne Beginnen. Entschuldigen Sie mein Vorgreifen. Sicherlich wollen Sie wissen, wieso ich Sie herbestellt habe?"  
Hermine nickte.

„Nun Sie haben doch sicherlich schon davon gehört, dass ich nächstes Jahr in den Ruhestand gehen werde?"  
Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte zwar mal von ihren Kollegen das Gerücht gehört, aber vermutete, dass es nicht stimmte.  
„Um es kurz zu machen, Miss Granger: Es wäre die perfekte Chance um Sie zu befördern", erklärte lächelnd.

Erstaunt starrte sie ihren Chef an.

„Aber Mr. Parker ich bin doch erst seit zwei Jahren in dieser Abteilung?"  
„Aber seit drei Jahren im Ministerium tätig. Und aus Ihrer alten Abteilung weiß ich, dass Sie sehr engagiert arbeiten."  
„Bei Merlins Socken, Mr Parker."  
Lachend wischte ihr Chef sich die Augen. „Ich bin mir sicher dass Sie dem gewachsen Hermine, ich darf Sie doch so nennen?"  
„Natürlich."

„Aber wenn Sie nicht glauben, dass Sie das schaffen, hätte ich einen Fall für Sie. Nun den Fall hätte ich auch so, aber wenn Sie den Fall lösen, müssen Sie mein Angebot annehmen, okay?"  
„Ein seltsamer Vorschlag, Mr. Parker."  
„Ich weiß, aber da sie scheinbar an Ihrer Kompetenz zweifeln", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.  
„Um welchen Fall handelt es sich denn?" Neugierig schaute sie ihn an wunderte sich darüber, dass ihr Chef sie persönlich mit einem Fall betraute.

„Um einen Fall, der Ihren Urlaub leider überflüssig macht, Miss Granger. Ich bin untröstlich, ich weiß es ist bald Weihnachten und Sie konnten bis jetzt immer Ihren Urlaub machen, wann Sie wollten", begann er zu erklären und blickte sie geheimnisvoll an. „Vorweg, sie dürfen mit niemanden über diesen Fall sprechen."  
„Was? Wieso, worum geht es denn?"

Zögerlich reichte Mr. Parker ihr eine Akte. „Bitte versichern sie mir ihre Verschwiegenheit?"  
„Natürlich, nichts davon wird nach außen dringen. Aber wieso?"  
„Ausdrücklicher Wunsch von Mr. Malfoy."  
„Malfoy?", überrascht zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Schnappte sich jedoch die Akte und nickte ihrem Chef zu.

„Ein Vermisstenfall?" Sie erkannte die Farbe der Akte. Sie hatten in dieser Abteilung mehrere Farben für die verschiedensten Fallakten. So war Gelb das Zeichen für Vermisste. Gemischt mit einem schwarzen Streifen, das Zeichen dafür das der Fall streng geheim war.

Parker nickte lediglich.

Schulterzuckend schlug sie neugierig die Akte auf und erstarrte, als sie den Namen der vermissten Person las.


End file.
